mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerilee/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Ruby Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png|Cheerilee can be seen walking with Big Mac. Season four Flight to the Finish Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Introducing, Ms. Harshwhinny to the class. Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Bird flies away with Spike's hot dog S4E8.png Pinkie Pride Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png Cheerilee "Places!" S4E19.png Cheerilee informs the CMC S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Trade Ya! Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png Ponies cleaning up S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Cheerilee appears two times in the public Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png|At the Ponyville wedding Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png Princess Celestia looking concerned S5E11.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "Stop!" S5E18.png Diamond "Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!" S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara calling the CMC blank flanks S5E18.png Diamond "I demand a recount!" S5E18.png Cheerilee tells Diamond Tiara that Pip won S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond "One vote!" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara calls Silver Spoon's name S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png Apple Bloom gestures toward other ponies S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "it's your cutie marks!" S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png The wooded camp S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}}